


Chilling together

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: In this AU, you're Vrsaljko's girlfriend. You both share busy lives but highly appreciate the moments you can spend relaxing together. On this day in particular, you can't wait to see him again and hear how his day went. He opens up to you completely.





	Chilling together

It was a long day at work. This day had been particularly tiring and boring, and the first thing you did after getting home was collapsing on the firm yet comfortable sofa in your living room. You were so grateful you had bought this, despite its price being quite high at the time, it sure was worth it when you arrived and it felt like you were lying down on a piece of heaven. After a few moments there, you began feeling better and remembered to take your coat and shoes off. Immediately after doing that, your thoughts were invaded by the memory of your boyfriend. The tall and handsome man with dark eyes but a bright smile, none other than Šime Vrsaljko. He had an important game to play today and he was very likely heading back home by now. What you most desired right now was seeing him and your wish was about to come true. 

You closed your eyes and bit your lip at the thought of him touching you again. But your imagination was interrupted by the sound of keys jingling, followed by the door being opened. A sudden rush of energy took over you as you quickly stood back up and dashed to receive your beloved man. He wasn’t expecting to find you running towards him and stopping mere centimetres away, so you caught him off guard. But as soon as he laid his eyes on yours, he smirked tenderly and it lightened up your day. That very instant made it worth being alive. You couldn’t help but spontaneously smile back at him, you were so happy you couldn’t hide it even if you wanted to. Šime was visibly tired and his hair was pretty messy, which always made him look so much cuter. Seeing him got you so excited you wished to hop into his arms but you knew how exhausted the two of you were: he wouldn't be able to hold you up and you weren’t sure you’d be able to jump either. Before you managed to say anything, he grabbed your waist, leaned closer to you and kissed you in the lips for a few seconds. You closed your eyes in pure joy and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I missed you so much today”, he whispered in your ear after pulling away from your lips.  
“I missed you too, Šime”, you replied as you caressed his shoulders. “I worked my butt off today, dealing with customers in that shop can be so tiring!”, you added as you guided him to the living room.  
“That job... I don’t like it if it doesn’t make you happy”, he replied, frowning lightly while leaving his bag on the floor.  
“Surely a better job will show up soon. Until then, I’m kind of stuck there”, you said, shrugging.  
“We need some vacations, what do you think? When this season ends-- don’t get me wrong, I love football but breaks are necessary. When it ends, I’ll have enough free time to spend with you. It will be just the two of us. We could go somewhere nice, someplace chill so we can relax”, he suggested.  
“That sounds lovely, darling. But I doubt they’d give me vacations… I’d have to quit”, you replied, looking down.  
“Sounds like a deal then”, he said with a grin. “I’ve been thinking of this for some time now, I want only the best for you, princess”, he assured, lifting your chin with his hand and looking you in the eyes.

There was so much love in his voice, it was easy to tell he was being honest. Oh, how much you cherished this man!

“Did I tell you I love you, today?”, he pretended to have forgotten, squinting.  
“You did this morning”, you replied, chuckling as you hugged him.  
“Then I’ll say it again: I love you, (Y/N)”, he announced as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

You sighed, full of bliss. Every time he said those words felt like the first time he did; it never got old. Shortly after that, you noticed his really nice smell.

“So, I see you took a shower before coming”, you pointed out, sniffing him.  
“Yeah, I was sure that, after walking through that door, I wouldn’t feel like doing anything other than sitting or lying down and resting”, he explained.  
“Oh, then please, let’s sit!”, you suggested, feeling ashamed you hadn’t thought of it before.

Šime turned towards the couch and sat down with his legs wide spread, unconsciously groaning. He sure loved that thing just as much as you did, and it was undoubtedly perfect for when you were fatigued and needed somewhere comfortable to lie. You went to the kitchen to bring a couple of glasses of your favourite fruit juice and followed your boyfriend, sitting next to him but with your legs across his thighs. 

“Now it’s your turn to talk about your day, I’ve already told you about mine. How was today’s game?”, you asked, handing him one glass.  
“It was good, we won, 2-0”, he said after sipping on the drink.  
“That’s great, honey!”, you exclaimed, smooching his cheek.  
“The other team was good too, scoring twice wasn’t easy, and preventing them from doing it was just as hard. They got frustrated near the end of the match though, and they started doing fouls. The referee gave out a couple of yellow cards too”, he explained.  
“It must have been pretty bad playing like that. The atmosphere must have been so… toxic”, you said with concern.  
“I can tell you it was. But me and the guys kept our minds cool and made it through”, Vrsaljko assured, drawing random patterns in your legs with his index finger.  
“I couldn’t watch the match, but I’m sure you gave it all on the field”, you commented.  
“We did, as usual. Our team is doing so well this season, who knows, maybe we’ll be the next champions…”, he added while softly caressing your legs.  
“Aww, I hope so, you deserve it”, you said, nuzzling on his neck.

A short pause followed. You two were sitting there in silence, appreciating each other's company, but you could tell your boyfriend was about to tell you something, though he was still trying to decide how to do it.

“I almost scored today, too”, he finally said.  
“Really?”, you replied excitedly.  
“Yeah. We were close to the other team's net, and I got the ball by chance. I was right in front of the goalie, a few metres away, with the rest of my team. I thought that was the perfect opportunity to score myself”, he explained.  
“Oh my gosh, and what happened?”, you asked.  
“Well, I kicked the ball as hard as I could, but a rival came out of literally nowhere, got right in the middle of my shot and it hit his leg. He deflected the ball, very painfully, I can assure you, and then he and his team tried to convince the referee I had hit him on purpose”, he told you.  
“What!”, you exclaimed, putting your now empty glass away.  
“Of course we argued and the referee told them to shut up”, he added, laughing.  
“Ugh, what a bother. At least he didn’t believe their lie”, you commented.  
“The funny thing is that, at the moment of kicking the ball, I thought of you”, he confessed as he placed his glass next to yours. “I said to myself that I’d score for you, because I haven’t done it in a long time. But I couldn’t make it. That other player interfered and… it really affected me”.  
“Why? It wasn’t your fault”, you replied, caressing his chest.  
“I feel like… I couldn’t keep my promise. I couldn’t do it… and score for you”, he said, looking down.  
“Sweetheart, don’t worry about that, really. What matters to me is that you thought of me on such an important moment. Knowing your intention was so pure is special on its own, you can’t imagine how much that means to me”, you encouraged him. “Maybe next time you’ll make it, but don’t feel pressured”.

Feeling his heartbeat against your palm as you said these words was so pleasant. You could practically feel the relief that spread through his whole body as the heavy weight of guilt got off his back. Vrsaljko looked at you tenderly with shiny eyes as he whispered how much he appreciated your words. You two shared a delicate kiss before remembering just how tired you were.

“Let’s take a nap”, you proposed. “But let’s try not to skip dinner”, you added, fearing you two would accidentally keep sleeping on the couch until the next morning.  
“I can’t promise anything”, he replied as he yawned loudly.

Being the responsible one in this relationship as usual, you decided to set an alarm on your phone to wake up in one hour. Proud of your idea, you closed your eyes and dozed off over your already asleep partner.

When the alarm rang, Šime remained unbothered and kept snoring. You grumbled and turned it off to resume your dreaming, not caring at all about dinner or about moving to your bedroom. All that mattered to you was this moment right now, this couch, your boyfriend and you comfortably sharing your somnolence.


End file.
